Truth Behind Lies
by kool-aidrocks2008
Summary: AU. Sam's niece, Carly and Freddie's daughter, goes missing. Unfortunately, that's not the only mystery they have to solve. Femslash Tasha/Sam, Freddie/Carly, Spencer/?. R
1. Chapter 1

This story is AU like no tomorrow. it is a Tasha/Sam story. man i love them. They are written ooc this chapter for a reason, stressful events, but it'll all be cool. review?

* * *

A young girl sat alone in a dimly lit room. No more than three years old, rocking back and forth obviously scared.

"I want my mommy." she whispers. A taller figure turns to her with a smile.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'm gonna take good care of you and you wont have to worry about mommy anymore." it says. The voice indistinct, the face hidden behind shadows.

"I want my mommy." the little girl says again, still sounding afraid. The figure yells.

"She don't want you!" the little girls eyes change from a bright frightened blue to an angry, almost hate filled gray.

"I want my mommy! Take me to my mommy!" she yells standing up. The figure covers it's ears.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" it yells slapping the little girl several times before she falls to the ground with a soft thump. She lays on her side, three year old eyes filled with pain.

"Mommy...." she whispers out.

* * *

"Hey Sam!" rock star Samantha Puckett is pulled out of her musing by her best friend Freddie Benson. He seems out of breath and panicked. She immediately stood.

"What's wrong?" she asks. He bends over, taking a few deep breaths.

"Ashleigh, she's missing." he says. Sam feels her world stop.

"Wh-what?" she stutters. This couldn't be happening. She felt herself panic.

"I-I dunno! She was at the daycare center, everything was fine when I dropped her off but I go there and she's gone!" Freddie yells frantically. "Carly's a mess." he adds quietly. He turns around and punches a wall with a raged yell. "I let my little girl get taken Sam!" he yells, worried about his only daughter. Sam takes a few calming breaths.

"Calm down Freddie, just....calm down." she says. He turns to her with fire raging inside of his soul.

"My wife's a mess and my daughters missing and you want me to calm down?!" he asks angrily. Sam's eyes darken, to a deep gray color.

"Yes." she states calmly. He just shakes his head.

"Sorry if I can't do that Sam. This is serious." he says. She holds back a smart remark and calmly sits back down.

"I know it is but you're not gonna get anything done when you're like this." she tries to reason with him.

"You wouldn't understand how I feel right now Sam, you ca-" she stands up and stalks to him, a look of murder in her eyes.

"How easily we forget how my god-daughter got here in the first place Fredward. Don't you tell me I don't understand because I understand perfectly, but I also understand that when you're frantic you can't think straight and nobody gets found like that." she says lowly in a deadly voice. The look in her says nothing about right now is a joke. Freddie sighs.

"I'm so-"

"Have you called the police?" Sam asks. He shakes his head. She rolls her eyes. "Then why are you here?!" she bellows. He blinks.

"Bye." he says before running off. She sighs heavily and stares at the desk in her home office. Her cellphone rings and she picks up, holding in all emotion.

"Hello?" she questions.

'Ah, Sam, baby, look I your concert is a go, al=' she cuts her agent off.

"Cancel every show until further notice." she says. Her agent snickers.

'I almost thought you were forreal. Now, li-' she stops her again.

"Look Morg, right now just isn't a good time. I'm gonna go MIA for a little while then we'll talk tour dates." she responds.

'What?! You ca='

"Goodbye Morgan." she says hanging up on her frantic agent. She puts her hands in her head with a heavy sigh. "God this is going to be hell." she mutters.

Later that evening.......

a knock on her door pulls her out of her musing yet again. Sam frowns and looks up. _When did the sun go down? _She silently thinks looking out her front door. She opens it up to see one of the most beautiful women she's ever encountered. And she's encountered a lot. She is a rock star after all.

"Samantha Puckett?" the beauty questions.

"Uh, yeah." she replies. The woman looks like she's about to pass out.

"Oh, god, I didn't think that I'd, oh wow um.....I'm Detective Tasha Jones and I have some questions for you." Tasha says. Sam's eyes widen.

"Oh, you must be the detective on Ashleigh's case." Sam says stepping aside. "Come on in." she says. Tasha smiles and walks inside. Sam is about to shut the door when a loud 'hey' resounds. She opens the door back up.

"And I'm Detective Marlon Coleman." a tall, rugged man with a souther drawl says. She opens the door fully.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." Sam apologizes. Marlon grumbles under his breath.

"I'm sure you didn't. Goddamn rock stars think they run everything...." Sam just blinks and turns back to Tasha. She takes a seat on the couch and motions for the detectives to do the same.

"Where were you this morning around..."Marlon pauses to look at his notepad. "Nine thirty five?" he asks. Sam scrunches up her nose to recall.

"Having breakfast with my brother, Spencer Shay." she says. Detective Coleman nods and takes this note.

"Where was that?" Tasha asks, in business mode unlike earlier when she seemed star struck.

"Over at the waffle house just up on Ruins Boulevard." she replies. Tasha nods also taking notes.

* * *

"You hungry?" the figure asks. The toddler in the room nods,

"Yes." she whispers. The person leaves and comes back with a bowl of cereal.

"Here ya go sweetie." the person says. The little girl eyes the bowl.

"My mommy said I not 'pose ta eat stuff from a stranger." she replies.

"Well, I just called your mommy and she said it was ok." the person replies.

"Are you sure?" the toddler asks. The person in the dark nods.

"Oh yeah. And anyway, we're family cus you're mommy's my cousin." it says, face still unseen.

"Really? Was you're name?" the little one asks,

"I'll tell ya later."

* * *

"Thank you Ms. Puckett." Marlon says standing up. "If you remember anything that could help us, please call." he says. Sam nods looking a little shaken.

"Alright." she says.

"We're going to do everything we can to find your niece." Tasha says. Sam just nods, not really hearing what's being said.

"Thanks." she says closing the door. She goes to sit on the couch once again but the phone rings. "Hello." she answers.

"Hey Sam." it was her sister, Carly Shay, on the other line.

"Hey Carls. How are you?" she asks. Carly takes a deep shaky breath.

"Worried. Scared. Hopeful." she answers.

"They're gonna find her soon. I'm sure of it." Sam lied. In reality she wasn't sure of much of anything. She pauses. "Hey Carls?" she tries.

"Yeah?" Carly replies.

"Two detectives just left my house....." she trails off.

"Ok?" Carly replies, confused about the line of thought her sister was in.

"They think I did it." Sam says. Carly almost scoffs.

"Why do you think that?" Carly asks. Sam shrugs even though she knows Carly can't see her.

"I dunno, it was their face. It said a lot about what they were thinking but wouldn't say." she replies.

"Well, that's crazy." Carly says.

"Car-"

"I know it wasn't you Sam." Carly says. She starts to tear up again, "But they will find her and whoever did this, right?" she asks. Sam puts on a watery smile.

"Of course they will." she lies yet again. Although, she hopes this lie turns into the truth.

"I gotta go. I'll call you in the morning." Carly says in a rush. She hangs up before Sam can even reply. Sam sits there, staring at her home phone for a while before hanging up. She has a deep sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, as if her life about to get turned upside down.

* * *

"What do you think?" Tasha asks as she and Marlon walk through the parking lot from Spencer Shay's apartment.

"She's definitely a suspect." he says simply. "She just gives off this vibe like she's hiding something and that Spencer guy just said their breakfast was over by nine o clock." he adds.

"So that would mean that her alibi doesn't add up." Tasha finishes Marlon's thought. He nods but looks as if he doesn't quite believe it himself.

"But I don't think we should do anything just cus her alibi doesn't add up." he says. Tasha sighs and rolls her eyes.

"You say that Every time there's a possible suspect with a pretty face." she says getting in on the drivers side of their car. He snorts.

"Yeah, cus you didn't just about cream your pants when she opened the door." he says getting in on the passenger side. She rolls her eyes at her partner's bluntness.

"That's just cus I didn't know that Samantha Puckett was Sam 'Puck It." she replies. Marlon just rolls his eyes.

"Whatever. And what's up with her anyway?" he asks. Tasha puts the car in gear and starts to drive off.

"What do you mean?" she asks. He shrugs.

"I dunno, I always thought rock stars were egotistical bitches. She's so.....mellow and humble." he says. Tasha shrugs.

"Its not nice to stereotype." she says. He just shoots her a look. "I'm sorry, I forgot you don't really care." she says. They continue to joke and laugh until Tasha's phone rings.

"Jones here." she answers.

'Tj, you wont believe this.' the voice starts.

"What is it Gibby?" she asks.

'You know that rock chick, uh....Sam pork rind......Sam pork chop...' he attempts to remember her name. Tasha smiles.

"Puck It, Gibby." she corrects.

'Whatever, she's the one on this surveillance tape from that daycare center. She's shown coming in, signing the log, and walking out of there with little Ashleigh Benson.' he says. Tasha's hand tightens on the steering wheel.

"What time does it have?" she questions. The line is quiet for a few minutes

'nine thirty one am, Thursday March fifteenth two thousand seventeen.' he replies. Tasha sighs.

"that's todays date." she replies.

'yup. Might wanna swing by chief's cus he's got the warrant ready and everything.' Gibby says. Tasha hangs up her phone turning to her partner.

"Looks like our pretty face is goin to jail." she says. Marlon frowns confused.

"Noway." he says. She nods sadly.

"Way." she says making a turn headed towards the station to get their warrant. They both still had a feeling though, a feeling that Sam was innocent.

"Gah, who the hell is this a stupid o clock in the mornin?" Sam asks her self making her way to the front door. "It's midnight, if you're not dead or dyin, I'm gonna beat ya til ya are." she growls. She hates being woken up. She flings the door open to see the detectives standing there. "May I help you?" she asks annoyed. Tasha throws her a sad smile,

"Samantha Puckett, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Ashleigh Benson. You have the r-" Sam doesn't hear anything else, she stands there in shock and allows herself to be handcuffed. As she's walking outside, she wonders, what the hell is going on.

* * *

"Are you gonna take me home soon?" the little girl asks for the fourth time in the hour.

"No sweetie, I'm your new family now." a figure says. The person steps out from the dark finally and is revealed to be a young man, no older than twenty.

"Uncle Devon?" the little girl questions.

"That's right Sam, it's uncle Devon." he replies. "But you can call me dad from now on." he told her. It was in that moment, that a three year old Sam Puckett's life changed.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks a bunch to the reviewers. All the Questions you have will be answered as the story progresses and....Well the only way i can describe this concoction i call a story is i've been watching lifetime alot so this is sorta like a lifetime movie. ya know when one scene plays out then it shoots to a flash back and you're not sure whose havin it til the end? ya, like that. and about what Sam said to freddie in chapter one, it'll be answered next chapter. til then, review please.

* * *

Sam Puckett couldn't believe where she was. She hadn't been arrested since she was fifteen for beating up that guy who was giving Freddie trouble. The room was just how she remember it. Uncomfortable, cold, and slightly scary. The only reason she had been in this room the first time was because he lied and said she tried to stab him. With her record, she coulda been facing serious juvie time. She blinks and shakes her head.

"Damn Puckett, couldn't even keep this promise." she mutters. Her eyes snap up as the door opens and the detectives walk in.

"First," Marlon pauses. "We would like to thank you for your cooperation. Secondly, we advise you call a lawyer." he says. She shakes her head.

"No, I can answer now." she says confidently.

"Alright then, we've got some more questions for ya, and you need to be honest." Tasha says. Sam takes a deep breath...

* * *

"Where are we going?" three year old Sam asks. The taller figure, or 'Dad', glances down at her.

"Well, you said you wanted to go play. I'm taking you to our house so you can play in the backyard." he says. "We've been living in that dirty apartment for months, don't you want a real home?" he asks. The little girl nods her head eagerly..

"Yeah, but I wanna play atta park." she whines. He stops and picks her up.

"Do you remember what we talked about?" he asks out of the blue. She furrows her brow.

"About the park?"she inquires. Despite himself, he can't help but smile.

"No, about what you say if anybody asks you any questions about your mommy.." he clarifies. She nods her head sadly.

"Uh huh. That is 'posed'a say that she had to go away and my daddy is takin cared of me. A-and that I gotta sister named Carly and a big brother named Spe-Spe..." the little girl pauses. "Spinner!" she exclaims happily.

"Spencer sweetie." he corrects. She frowns and shrugs.

"S'whatever." she says. After a few minutes she breaks another silence. "Why did you taked me away from mommy?" she asks in a small voice reminding him just how old she is.

"Cus she told me to come get you." she looks up at him showing just because she's three doesn't mean she's stupid. He doesn't elaborate though. He just smiles.

* * *

"Why'd you lie?" Tasha asks Sam for the fifth time.

"I told you, I honestly thought I was still with him at nine thirty." Sam explains in exasperation. Tasha stands up and paces the room.

"Well then what did you do after you left the waffle house?" she asks annoyed.

"Went to the studio the record a few tracks." Sam says with a shrug.

"You went to the studio?" Marlon confirms. Sam nods.

"Yeah, I've got a new album coming out in May and with it being March I gotta work extra hard." she says like it's common knowledge.

"Do you have proof of being there?" Marlon asks. Sam thinks.

"Yeah, should be on the log. I remember it being around nine forty something." she says. Tasha smiles a what can only be described as a non-helping smile.

"Actually the log doesn't have you signed in until ten am. Which means there's an entire hour you have unaccounted for." Marlon says. Sam's eyebrows furrow.

"That can't be right." she says. "Can I see that log?" she questions.

* * *

"Look at what I made today daddy!" an excited four year old Sam exclaims.

"I helped!" three year old Carly says from her side.

"Yeah, me and Carly did it." their 'father' smiles.

"Oh, that's cool. Macaroni art that looks like a bus." sixteen year old Spencer says noticing the artwork.

"We made you something too." Sam says happily. Spencer's eyes light up. He's not the typical sixteen year old boy. He'd drop all his plans to hang out with his little sisters without a complaint.

"Really?! Where is it?" he asks.

"Close you eye." Carly says. Spencer closes his eyes.

"You can open em." he hears them both say at the same time. When he does he sees a big banner in bright letters that says 'We luv our bruther!' written in surprisingly neat handwriting.

"You guys did this for me?!" he asks excitedly. The girls nod.

"Carly drew the pictures, I wrote the letters." Sam says.

"I'm gonna put it up in my locker at school." he says happily.

* * *

"This isn't my handwriting." Sam says. Tasha raises an eyebrow.

"No?" she questions. Sam shakes her head.

"No." Sam says.

"Then whose is it?" Marlon questions. Sam shrugs.

"To be honest I don't know. I've never seen it before." she says. Marlon and Tasha exchange glances.

"Are you sure?" Tasha asks.

"I've sorta lived with my self around twenty some even years, I think I'd recognize my own handwriting." Sam says rolling her eyes. Marlon cuts in before Tasha can say something smart.

"Could you copy that for us? So we can run a comparison." he asks. Sam nods.

"Sure thing." she does as told. She hands over the piece of paper to the two detectives and they both raise an eyebrow.

"You are aware that these look identical?" Tasha asks in a sarcastic voice.

"Yeah and? You are aware that I don't care what you're thinkin?" Sam asks smartly. Tasha rolls her eyes.

"Sarcasm isn't going to get you anywhere but thrown into jail." she says leaning over the table.

"And no evidence isn't going to get your department anything but a bad name." Sam says leaning closer.

"You egotistical li-"

"Oh, name calling. Feels like elementary school again." Sam retorts.

"You know wh- I don't have time for you. There's a little girl missing and I'm almost sure you had somethihn to do with it." Tasha says.

"Trust me. I had nothin to do with it." Sam mutters.

"And why should we believe you?" Sam asks. Sam's eyes darken.

"Do your homework and find out." Sam retorts.

* * *

"Sam, what's wrong?" her father asks her. She looks up, fragile and afraid.

"I want my mommy." she says. He kneels down.

"Sam, you've been with me for a hear. I'm your family and you know it." he tells the little girl. "I'm sorry but you're never gonna see your mommy again." he says. Sam's eyes widen.

"Why?" she asks. Her father shrugs.

"Cus she said she didn't want to see you." he tells her.

"Bu-" he cuts her off.

"That's the end of it." he says leaving no room for argument.

* * *

"What do you think she meant by 'do your homework and find out'?" Marlon asks. Tasha shrugs.

"Don't know but the results came back." she says looking at the fax received about the handwriting analysis.

"And?" Marlon persists excitedly.

"The handwriting from the center, the studio, and the paper she signed earlier are identical." Tasha says.

"So that means she's our girl." Marlon says.

"That means that something isn't right. No handwriting is ever exactly the same. All signatures are different. Not significantly but there's always a difference." she explains.

"So you're saying that those other two were forged?" he questions. Tasha nods. "But how? I mean, wouldn't it show up on the tape at the daycare?" he asks. Tasha nods.

"It should." she says. "We have to let her go." she says.

"What? Why? I mean, we've got her on tape." Marlon says. Tasha sighs.

"Actually, if the signature is forged, we have to recheck the tape meaning that could have very well not been her. Or the tape could have been altered." Tasha says. Marlon sighs.

"So you're sayin that everything is riding on this tape?" he asks.

"No. just some very important stuff." she replies.

* * *

Sam stops running around the park for no apparent reason. She turns and glances and sees a police officer. She kneels in front of the little girl.

"What's your name?" the officer asks.

"Sam." she says innocently.

"How old are you?"

"Four."

"What's your last name?"

"P-"

"Sam! What are you doing?!" her father says coming to her. He picks up the little girl. "Stay away from my daughter." he says walking off with her. Sam waves to the officer over her father's shoulder. The officer stands there for a few long moments before walking back to her car.

"This is officer Melinda Johnston with the Seattle PD requesting chief Reynolds." she radios in.

"Reynolds."

"Sir." she greets.

"I told you not to use the radio."

"I checked into that." she says ignoring him.

"And?"

"That's not the kid." she says. The chief sighs.

"I'll call her mother." he says. Melinda closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Maybe I can finally get that paid vacation." she mutters.


	3. Chapter 3

Tasha Jones was confused. Her being confused didn't happen very often.

"Wait, that Puckett girl said it wasn't her hand writing but it comes back identical. What gives?" her partner asks. She shrugs.

"I'm not sure but I'm going to find out. You stay here and find out what you can about her, I'm gonna run this down to Papperman." she says. Marlon, her partner, nods his understanding while she leaves the room. As she passes the interrogation room, she can't help but look study Sam for a short moment.

"What are you hiding?" she asks to herself. She sighs and takes the results down to Nevel Papperman, their handwriting analyzer.

"Tasha, how are you?" he asks in his usual snobbish sounding way. He actually wasn't a half bad guy. A little strange but that's it.

"I'm good. I do have a question for you though." she says. He nods looking away from his computer.

"Ask away. My ear is yours." he replies. She smiles.

"I've got a suspect upstairs who says that this," she shows him the example from the log. "Isn't her handwriting but it's identical to her actually handwriting. What's up with that?" she asks. Nevel seems to think over his answer.

* * *

Fourteen year old Sam Puckett was signing a log to visit a prisoner when a guard stared at her.

"Hey didn't I just see you?" he asks suddenly. Sam looks up startled.

"No, I haven't been here in two weeks." she replies. The guard frowns, obviously confused.

"But I just saw you." he insists. "You signed in to see Angela Puckett." he elaborates.

"No I didn't. I haven't been able to see my mom lately." she says putting her pen down.

"Well unless you got a twin, you just visited with her for fifteen minutes." he says tightly. He doesn't like the games this child is playing. "She can't have anymore visitors today. Her request." he says. Sam nods but has a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"O-ok. Uh, sorry. Bye." she says rushing out of the prison. She looks back at the large building before making her way to the bus stop. "What the hell is going on?" she mutters.

* * *

"So you're saying that maybe she signed it and doesn't know she did it?" Tasha asks. Nevel nods.

"Its actually quite common for people who do this frequently. I mean, she is a celebrity so I imagine that she signs things quite often. Maybe she did it on auto-pilot." he offers. Tasha still feels as if something isn't adding up.

"Could you maybe run these anyway? Check them out?" she asks. He nods and takes them from her.

"Sure, just give me a minute." he responds. He punches in a few keys on his computer before coming up with the answer. "Ah, it seems that this...." he points to the signature on the studio log. "Doesn't belong to miss Puckett at all. Its an outline of her actual signature but if you look closely," he mutters examining the paper with his naked eye, "You can see the differences. Like the P for instance." he says. Tasha just stares at the two and back at Nevel

"I don't see it." she says.

"You'd have to be an expert and well," he says smiling "I am the best at what I do." Tasha just shakes her head at him.

"So you can see just by looking at it that they're different?" she asks. He nods.

"Yeah, but you'd have to be a professional to see it." Tasha stands up.

"But Sam said it wasn't her handwriting. Is it possible that she's just that familiar with her own writing because even I wouldn't notice that." she asks. Nevel shakes his head negative.

"No. You'd absolutely need to be trained to find this. I'm sure of it." he replies.

"Looks like this case gets deeper." she mutters.

"You have no idea." Marlon says from the door.

* * *

"What do you want to do when you get older?" Spencer asks Sam after getting her from the police station again. "Really Sam, what do you want to do? End up in jail? How do you think dad would feel about this?" he asks off all these questions. Sam finally snaps.

"HE'S NOT MY FATHER OK?! HE'S NOT! HE TOOK ME FROM MY MOTHER!" she yells. For a thirteen year old, she obviously has a lot of harbored pain.

"What are you talking about Sam?" Spencer asks shocked by the outburst. "H-he....what?" he sputters out. She breaks down crying.

"I'm not your sister Spencer. He's not my dad. My mom isn't dead.... it... I...." she continues to cry.

"Shh, I'm right here. You let it out and don't be scared." he whispers to her.

* * *

"Puckett studied forensics at Seattle University from the time she was fifteen until earlier this year." Marlon tells Tasha and Nevel "She also majored in handwriting analysis." he adds. "It was part of her punishment actually. She was a bright kid, just a trouble maker." he explains. Tasha nods her head.

"Anything else that might be helpful in talking with her?" she asks.

* * *

"I wanna be a detective. Or a social worker." Sam says after a half hour of sobbing dies down.

"Why?" Spencer asks her. She shrugs.

"A detective so I can solve crimes or something. Or a social worker so I can help kids deal with emotional problems from home." she says. Spencer nods.

"You wanna tell me what's goin on Sam?" he asks. She tenses up and her eyes change.

"Ask your _father._" she spits.

* * *

"Well, she hates the Seattle PD." he says. Tasha rolls her eyes as he sits down.

"What ex trouble maker doesn't?" she mutters. She notices Marlon shift uncomfortably.

"She feels like they failed her." he says.

"By bringing her in when she got in trouble?" Tasha asks in disbelief. "Figures. Its never their fault, they're always the victim. You know, I'm go-"

"Because she was a kidnapping victim and the police closed her case after a week. She had to find out everything on her own." he adds. Tasha stops mid rant and stares at him in disbelief.

"Oh my god." Nevel whispers. "Samantha Puckett from that lower class neighborhood in southern Seattle. She was taken from her mother's job when she was three." he says. "My mom told me about that case. Hell, she cried about it because it was brought up on a A&E special." he says.

"Alright. So we've got a woman who has a personal beef with the department. What else?" Tasha asks.

"Well, she has a twin sister according to this article right here. Sabrina Puckett." Nevel throws out. "Maybe she's the person on your tape." he adds. Tasha stands and sighs.

"Lets go talk to her." she says but her face shows how confused she is. Little did she know that this case was about to get even more difficult.

* * *

"Don't tell Carly." Sam says suddenly. Spencer looks at her.

"Why not? She deserves to know." he asks back.

"Because she loves that guy. I don't.... I don't want her thinkin down on him cus'a me." she says. "Its been ten years, I'm not even sure it matters anymore." she says. Spencer nods.

"Alright." he says and after a few minutes adds, "But it does matter. It'll always matter" into the empty room.

* * *

"Did you have anything to do with this child's disappearance?!" Tasha yells the question with fury.

"No!" Sam yells back loosing her temper.

"We know about what happened to you as a child. We know about your....father I guess we should call him." Marlon tries gently. "Maybe this is your way of getting back at him? Taking his granddaughter?" he throws. Sam chuckles dryly.

"Trust me, if I wanna get back at him, I'll get him. Not hurt that little girl." Sam whispers.

"And we should believe you?" Tasha asks smartly.

"Yes." Sam replies.

"Why?"

"Because if had taken her, it wouldn't be kidnapping." Tasha scoffs.

"Yeah, it would."

"No it wouldn't. I have more legal rights to Ashleigh than anybody else. If I had taken her, it wouldn't hurt him at all. He wouldn't care."

"What do you mean more legal rights?" Marlon asks interested.

"You don't know how she got here?" Sam asks. "Looks like you've been cutting corners on you're homework kiddies." she teases. "Neither Carly or Freddie can have kids." she answers simply.

"So?" Tasha pushes.

"So, they asked me. Carly still thinks I'm her sister. So as far as she knows, Ashleigh still has biological ties to one of them. But I didn't sign over my rights. Its more of an agreement, legally I'm her mom but if something happens to me, she automatically becomes their child legally. We'll tell her the set up when she's older, maybe seventeen but for now, I'm just aunt Sam." she explains. Tasha leans back in her chair as does Marlon.

"Well, I do believe that this case just got harder."


	4. Chapter 4

Questions? Comments? Suggestions? it's all welcome. tell me what i'm doin wrong, and i'll try an fix it. also, does anybody watch CSI-Miami? that was random, i know. well, anywho, review guys and thanks for stickin with it.

* * *

Sam was driving home from the police station. They had no real evidence to hold her but they did request that she stay close. She of course agreed and with a final glare in Tasha's direction, she left. Now, she's sitting in her car, outside her home thinking over the past few years of her life. So much changed from the time she was twelve up to now. Sam was ashamed to say that even now, at twenty four years old, she wasn't exactly sure where her life was headed. All she knew is deep down that she did in fact have something to do with Ashleigh's kidnapping, she was just unsure what. Removing her seat belt and giving one more heavy sigh, she made her way inside her house and looked around the entry way. She threw her keys down on the table and made her way to the kitchen. She had a rather large home for just one person to live in and she admitted that it did get a tad lonely from time to time. She grabbed a ham sandwich, always her favorite, and made her way to the living room. She flopped down on her sofa and turn on the television set. Not long after finishing her sandwich she was asleep and peaceful was the farthest thing from description.

* * *

"Sam? What's wrong?" her father questioned. She glared at him and clenched her fists tightly.

"I know." she ground out through clenched teeth. She felt a headache just from the force of her jaw clenching but it was all she could do to keep her control.

"What?" he asks genuinely surprised. He had no idea what his youngest daughter was talking about but he had a feeling it would be bad.

"I know you're not my father." she says. "I know that my name is Samantha Puckett, not Shay. I know that I didn't live with you the first three years of my life and I'm not sure why. I also know, that in the twelve years I've lived, I've called three men Daddy. Three men." she paused. "You wanna tell me what the hell is goin on here? Cus it'd be nice to actually know somethin' for a change." she asked. Her father sighed.

"You're right. I'm not your biological father, no. But I feel like you're my daughter. Just as much as Carly." he answered. "Your parents died when you were about three and your uncle, Devon, took you in. Well, a short time later, he was taken to jail, I'm not sure why, and he asked me to adopt you. I've known Devon for years, he's like a son or a...a nephew of a sort to me so I agreed. You remember? You came to live with me a little after you turned four?" he asked. Sam eyed him for a few minutes before sitting down in a near by chair.

"You wanna tell me the truth now?" she inquired. He examined her face for long minutes before sighing. "Alright, lets try a different question. Why the fuck did he take me from my family?" she then asked. Her 'father' rolled his eyes.

"Don't use that language with me Samantha." he warned.

"Fuck you, I'll talk to you however I want until you give me some answers!" she yelled getting in his face. He stood calmly.

"No. you. Wont." he enunciated each word to convey his point.

"I'll go to the police. It wont take much to get an investigation goin. You know it, I know it, you'll loose everything. Kidnappin is a crime ya know." she threatened.

"I didn't kidnap you."

"But you know who did and you haven't said nothin bout it for years. It's been over a decade and my mother thinks I'm god knows where doin who knows what and who. That's a serious charge." she replied evenly.

"I know where to find your real family. I will have your mother killed if you go to the police about this." he retorted. She scoffed.

"Liar."

"Your uncle Devon disappeared, so can she. I can make things happen. Don't. Tempt me." and with that he walked away.

"Bastard." Sam muttered.

"Somethin up kiddo?" Spencer questioned. Sam shook her head.

"Nah, just confused about some thoughts." she replied walking away.

* * *

Sam woke with a start and eyed her living room. Morning had crept up on her and the warm sun was shining in her face through an open curtain. She blinks several times before standing and stretching. Making her way upstairs to shower, she shakes her head trying to remember more of her past. She can only remember bits and pieces but she knows that something important is there. She figures that since she never really lived her own childhood, the older she got, the more about it she blocked out. After she turned twenty, she had almost completely stopped trying to remember her real family. Letting the hot water wash away her tenseness, she thinks back again, hoping to spark something in her mind.

"Uncle Devon....That's the only thing that I really remember." she says out loud. "So I need to try and remember him." she concludes stepping out of the shower. She dresses in a pair of blue jeans and a black tank top making her way down the stairs as her front door opens to reveal her sister and brother and low.

"Hey Sam." Carly says.

"Hey Carls, Freddie." she replies. The three of them stand in silence for a few minutes before things start to get uncomfortable.

"What's on your mind?" Carly questions moving towards the family room to sit down. Sam shakes her head, blinking to follow behind shortly followed by Freddie.

"Nothin much...hey, do you remember uncle Dev?" she asks. Carly frowns.

"No." she replies. Sam nods her head.

"Alright." she replies. "So, we need to do something today while the police do their jobs. Any suggestions?" she questions.

* * *

**twenty four hours missing**

--

a little blond haired, blue eyed girl looked around the room. Her eyes rest on the figure in front of her and she smiles.

"Wake up Aunie Sam." she says excitedly. The face of Samantha Puckett rolls over to greet the girl with a smile.

"What are we gonna do today sweetie?" she asks. The little girl tilts her head to the side, confused look on her face.

"You never calls me that, only daddy call me that." she says. 'Sam's eyes widen quickly.

"Well, your daddy asked me to call you that until we get to them. This is gonna be a long trip with just us girls so I wanna try some new names out." she explains. "Everything alright Ashleigh?" she asks. The little girl shrugs.

"I dunno. You diff'ent."

"What do you mean?" 'Sam' asks. The little girl frowns.

"You not Aunie Sam." she says slowly.

"What? Yes I am?" she explains to the child.

"Nuh uh." the child replies, firmly believing that something is wrong. "No you aint!" she yells.

"Don't yell." she warns.

"No! Aunie Sam! I wanna see Aunie Sam!" the child screams.

"Shut up!" she exclaims putting a hand over the child's mouth. Ashleigh bites her causing her to curse under her breath and toss the child onto the bed.

"Fuck." she mutters. The little girl gets up and starts to run around the room, looking for an exit. 'Sam' chases her around, tripping over stuff scattered on the floor. Finally she catches Ashleigh as she's about to climb through a window. She holds the child down, taping her mouth shut and her wrists and ankles together. She sits the child in a closet and slams the door. Making her way to the front door, she walks out going a few blocks to the grocery store. She's picking up bread when she accidentally bumps into another cart.

"Oh, I'm sorry I wa-"

"Ms. Puckett?" a surprised voice acknowledges. She looks up into the face of a fairly attractive brunette.

"I- I'm sorry. Do I know you?" she questions. The woman frowns a little but nods.

"Yeah.." she replies slowly. "Detective Tasha Jones, we met last night." she explains. A light bulb goes off in 'Sam's head.

"Right! Sorry, any word on my niece yet?" she questions. Tasha shakes her head.

"No. Look, I want to apologize for last night. I got in your face about this and.... I'm sorry. I really do want to find your niece." she says.

"It's alright. You were doin your job and well....sometimes it takes getting in somebody's face to get your point across." a look flashes over Tasha's face but it goes unnoticed. "No hard feelings?" 'Sam' extends her hand. Tasha takes note of the bite marks in between her index finger and thumb but doesn't comment.

"None. Well, I need to check out so I can get back to lookin for Ashleigh." she says with a smile. "I promise we'll get her to her parents safely." she adds before rolling away. 'Sam' snorts after she's sure Tasha is out of ear shot.

"Good luck with that." she says darkly. "She's not goin nowhere."

* * *

**thirty four hours missing.**

--

"I'm telling you Marlon, somethin is really weird here." Tasha said as they made their way back to their car. Marlon rolls his eyes.

"Tasha, you really should give that up." he replies.

"This morning at the store, we called a truce sorta. I shook her hand and she had bite marks on it. Bite marks that a three year old mouth could make." she tells him settling into the passenger side.

"We both saw her hands, both of them I might add, and there's no bite mark." he says. "Not even irritation on the spot." he adds.

"It was her though." she insists. He nods his head silently and drives for about thirty minutes. Suddenly he pulls over and turns to Tasha.

"Tash...." he gets her attention. "Sam has an identical twin sister named Sabrina." pause. "You don't think?..." he trails the question off.

"We need to get back to that store." she says before he puts the car in drive and turns around.

* * *

'Sam' looks out the window of her car and smiles when she sees the woman from this morning, Tasha she remembers, in the car next to her with a young man driving like a bat out of hell back toward town. Tasha doesn't even glance at the car next to her but Sam smirks.

"By the time they figure this out, we'll be gone. Aint that right Ash?" she asks the sleeping toddler in the back seat. She smiles evilly and pulls onto another street before ending up outside her own house. "But first.... I need to do somethin bout her." she says. She watches the house for a few minutes before a face glances in her direction. She's sure the face cant see her but she can see it clearly. The face... is her own. She smiles. "It's gonna feel good to live off that money." she whispers putting her car back in drive and rolling away. "Yes it will." she says.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam groaned as she heard pounding on her front door.

"Hold your horses will ya!?" she yells at the offending piece of wood that rumbles with each connection against it. Sam stretches and makes her way to the door and is about to open it when she hears a crash from the kitchen. Eying the door warily, she slowly backs away. Hearing shuffling in the kitchen, she dashes up the stairs. Entering one of the many bedrooms, she locks the door and backs away from it. She moves over to the window opening it with a quickness only known to someone whose done this before. She quickly moves her body out of the window and to the side where there's a small stepping space. "Having a ledge is a bad idea my ass." she whispers to herself. Looking down, she tries to decide if she can still make the jump. "Not as young as I used to be, but I'm not old either." closing her eyes, she jumps down onto the grass. Getting up and dusting herself off, she takes a tentative step noting the throbbing in her ankle. _Perfect. _She thinks. _You're not a teenager anymore Puckett. _She thinks.

* * *

fifteen year old Samantha Puckett jumped from a bedroom window and tried to run.

"C'mere you little bitch!" an angry voice snarled behind her.

"N-now we can talk about this like civilized people." she says. The man growls. "Or animals in your case." she adds.

"Daddy! You said Sam could come over tonight!" a young girl, about seventeen shrieks holding a sheet up to her body.

"Yeah, cus I didn't think she'd try and take my little girls innocence!" the man yells. Sam's running away at the moment but can't get far because he's throwing things in her direction. So she's basically running around the yard.

"It's not like I was a virgin. We've done it before." the girl says rolling her eyes.

"You!" the man yells, face red with anger.

"You are not helping!" Sam yells to her girlfriend.

"C'mon daddy, be reasonable. Sam respects me, she's gentle and attentive..." the girl trails off with a far away look in her eyes.

"C'mere girly, I'm not gonna hurt ya. I'm gonna kill ya!" he yells.

"That's the same thing!" Sam shrieks.

"No there's a difference." her girlfriend throws out.

"Seriously not helping!" Sam yells in her direction.

"It really is different." the man says a little more calm.

"It sounds painful." she say before running towards the fence in the backyard and grabbing the top, leaping clear over it in one go. She hits the ground and grabs her ankle. "I'm not gonna be able to do this forever." she mutters.

* * *

"Those words ring true." she tells herself as she limps around to the side of her house. Keeping her back to the wall like she had seen in the spy movies, she tries to look around the corner but comes face to face with a baseball bat.

"Damn, you got blood on my bat." Sabrina Puckett says. Shrugging, she drags Sam towards her car. "Oh well, I'll just buy a new one with your money." she tells the unconscious figure. Sam's cellphone began to ring and she answered it quickly. "Yeah?" she answers.

"_Classic Sam. Where are you? I was just at your house and you didn't answer?" she hears a deep male voice ask from the other end. She glances at the phone quickly before nodding. _

"Sorry Dork, I was sleepin. Whatcha want?" she asks sounding like a very annoyed Sam.

"_Nothin. I just wanted to check up on you.." _he trails off sounding hurt. Sighing, Sabrina goes into damage control.

"Sorry Freddie, I just... I'm stressin a little." she whispers sounding every bit like the worried Sam.

"_It's alright. We all are. If you need us, call." _he says.

"I should be saying that to you." she says disconnecting the call. Blinking she stares at Sam's face. "Its so sweet the way your little friends still love you even though you kidnapped their little girl." she says. "Oh gasp!" she continues dramatically before giggling. She drives aways down the street before stopping the car and moving Sam to the drivers seat. Checking to make sure Ashleigh is still asleep and securely strapped in, she sets the car in drive and puts Sam's foot on the gas. Letting it hit a near by tree as Sam's head leans forward. She takes out a little bottle of vodka and slaps Sam awake. Sam, groggily, tries to move away but it is no use. Tossing the small bottle into the passengers side, she hands Sam a larger bottle.

"Drink this." she says putting it to Sam's lips and forcing her to drink. After the bottle is empty, she puts it on the drivers side floor before banging Sam's head into the steering wheel rendering her unconscious once again. Closing the door she runs towards Sam's house and changes clothes, hiding the gloves she was wearing. Getting comfortable she stretches out on the sofa before the doorbell rings. She answers and come face to face with Tasha Jones who blinks at her hard.

"Um.. Ms. Puckett." is all Tasha says. 'Sam' looks annoyed at her.

"Can I help you?" she asks. Tasha's about to answer when Marlon interrupts.

"Hey Jones! Get down here! Now!" he yells from down the road a little ways. Tasha glances at Sam's hand quickly before darting towards her partner. When she gets to the car, Marlon's wearing a look of disappointment. "Goodness, I haven't smelled this much liquor in a while." she says. Tasha looks at the scene in disbelief. "Well, we've just pretty much solved this case." Marlon says. Tasha shakes her head.

"No... no we haven't. I don't think we've even scraped the top of it." she whispers.

* * *

Sam was standing in a courtroom looking bored.

"Ms. Puckett, I'm going to have to suspend your license and give you community service." the judge says.

"You can't be serious!" Sam yells.

"It's either that or Juvie!" the judge bellows. "Sixty hours of community service!" she says. Sam rolls her eyes.

"A DUI at sixteen is serious Sam." her lawyer says. She just shakes her head.

"Boy did I fuck up." she mutters.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, long time no update, no? Well, here's the thing. I got caught up in some stuff and did some thinking at the same time. Scary I know, but jump over to my profile for information on where your updates are. if this story isn't on the list, I'm probably working on an update as you read. Thanks guys.


End file.
